We Are Warriors: Sion
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Everyone has a Champion they resonate with...but sometimes that bond is stronger than most know. A tragic accident brought our world and theirs together. To this Juggernaut, death is just something to escape again and again. Character belongs to Exodus2150.
1. Chapter 1

**I apologize for how long this took, I've been busy and blocked on this. To be honest...I'm a bit more excited for the arc after this. Anyways, here is Sion.**

Chapter 1

Nick paced around the living room. Anthony had been gone for hours, refused to answer his phone and Nick was nearly frantic. His brother was all he had, their parents were dead, Angel was dead, it was just the two of them. If something happened to Anthony…

The phone rang and Nick lunged for the device, hitting 'accept call' and holding it to his ear.

"Anthony?" he demanded.

 _"Mr. Nick Diamond?"_ a cool woman's voice asked, _"I'm sorry I'm not Anthony, but I_ am _calling for him,"_

"Where is my brother?" Nick growled.

 _"He's in the hospital here,"_ the woman told him, _"He's been shot, we'd like for you to be he-"_

Nick was out the door and in his truck before she was able to finish.

* * *

He burst into the hospital, ignoring the sounds of protest from the other people in the lobby as he pushed through them to the front desk.

"Anthony Diamond," he managed to get out, "Where is…"

"Room 317," the woman at the desk started but was cut off as Nick ran towards it, "Sir! You can't go in there unless you're family…oh dear…I'm going to get into trouble…"

Nick nearly broke down the door he forced it open so hard. He pushed past the doctor and his nurse and got to his brother's unconscious side.

"I take it you're Nick then?" the doctor asked as Nick mutely stared at his brother's broken and blood-stained form, "We've been trying to get a hold of you since records show you're his only living relative,"

Nick held his brother's hand, watching in fear as each shuddering breath from Anthony's chest rose into the air.

"What happened…" Nick demanded.

"Shot to the chest, nicked his aorta. He's been in a coma from the shock and loss of blood ever since we got him here," the doctor told him, "We've done all we can. I'm sorry but he's dying. We wanted you to be here to-"

"If you say 'Say Goodbye' I'm going to take that clipboard and shove it where the sun don't shine,"

The doctor went silent. Nick was deadly serious and he could sense that. It was several minutes before Nick finally spoke again.

"Do you know where this happened?" he asked.

"We found him in an alley by 4th street," the doctor said, watching as Nick got up and started walking out, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to find who did this,"

The doctor moved to stop him, but the angry green and brown glare he received made him stop instead. Nick continued out, a black aura of 'leave me alone' radiating around him. People tended to look away and get out of _his_ way whenever that mood fell over him. He dimly noted that one of the patients, a young woman with long black hair and grey eyes watched him. He gave a slight shudder as he felt he was watched by two people rather than one. She held a hand to her chest as if something pained her, but her eyes never left him.

He shook his head, continuing on his way when he could have sworn he heard a woman's voice.

 _"There can be no justice, only revenge,"_

He turned around to face the woman…but she was gone.

Nick shook his head and continued. Nothing was going to stop him.

* * *

It had taken a while, but he managed to track down where the person who shot Anthony went. An old warehouse on the outskirts of town. He'd scoped it out earlier in the day, seeing all the bustling people in grey and body armor…it was like they were preparing for war. He could see a group of them clustered around a wooden box, prying it open with crowbars and such. There had to be ten, maybe fifteen people total at that warehouse.

Nick snuck closer, quiet, like he'd learned how to do long ago, until he could hear the conversation.

"I think that'll work," one of them stated.

"Straight from the boss," another told him, "The problem now is trying to _find_ her. I mean we could threaten one of the Chosens we know are in the city to draw her out…"

"But the boss _also_ said that we weren't to take civilian lives," a third voice said.

"Says the guy who shot one yesterday,"

"It was an accident. Kindred got in the way," the man protested, "I feel bad about it, poor guy…I called 911 for him. Hope he makes it,"

"Just another reason why we don't need _them_ here," the first man huffed.

Nick's blood boiled. They shot his brother and had the nerve…

There was a streak of teal light and the misty fog in the area seemed to get thicker. The streak shattered the asphalt and the men burst into action. Nick watched as they started yelling, as flickers of shadow darted around.

"Chosens!"one yelled as the men scattered, running towards the back of the warehouse area.

Nick could see the teal fire, sparks of orange and cyan and a thick haze like a mirage in the back as gunfire peppered the area.

 _"Now's_ _my chance!"_ Nick thought as he charged out of his hiding spot and towards the two remaining men at the box.

"What the?" one of them blinked as Nick tackled him.

Nick rained blow after blow on the man.

"This is for Anthony!" he roared, bloodying the man and turning his face into little more than a mess.

The second man rammed into Nick, forcing him off the first man. Nick roared, struggling as he threw the second attacker off of him and into the box.

The brother rushed the man, yelling right as a shot rang out. Nick jerked as an impact forced him to lurch forwards, he didn't go down, adrenaline was keeping him upright, but even he knew that the blood pouring out _wasn't_ good.

"Choose," a female voice started, "My arrows…"

 ** _"Or my teeth,"_** a male voice finished.

Nick turned around, looking at the pale and dark shapes before him. But for the moment, they weren't interested in him. They were more interested in the man Nick had beaten, a mark of violet and white shimmered above him, bathing the area in an eerie aura.

Whether or not the man answered, Nick couldn't hear. The dark shape darted forwards, seeming to rip into the man, though whatever blood spilled out faded. Once the dark shape, no _Wolf_ , came back to Lamb, the Kindred turned their attention to Nick, looking at him expectantly. They wanted his answer.

Nick's eyes narrowed as he struggled to upright himself.

"Screw both of you," he growled, "I'm not going down until I pay these guys back for what they did to my brother!"

Wolf growled, baring his teeth while Lamb just watched him. Shrieks cut through the stillness and Nick was reminded there was a miniature war going on behind him.

"What are they doing over there," he growled to himself.

"Getting beaten by the Fist of Shadow, the Steel Shadow and the Spear of Vengeance," Lamb replied, "The Spear of Vengeance followed you here and alerted the other two,"

"I thought that the League wasn't real," Nick growled.

"It's as real as we are," Lamb shrugged, twirling her bow with ease.

"…Ok that was the _least_ Lamb-like thing I've seen from you," Nick hissed, wincing as the bullet hole twinged, " _Who are you?_ "

"Lamb,"

"Bull," Nick snapped, "Lamb's supposed to be emotionless and you don't seem that way. You look worried about something,"

The peaceful half of Death gave him an annoyed look through her mask, the glowing gaze narrowing.

"You haven't answered me. What do you choose, Nick,"

"I don't choose either of you," he growled.

"Well _that's_ familiar…" 'Lamb' huffed, "But _she_ won't be able to save him because she already has a Chosen,"

 **"Chase?"** Wolf asked.

"Perhaps," Lamb replied, the cadence in her voice… _much_ different than before.

"I don't believe you're Lamb," Nick snapped, "So I'm _not_ going to let you take me. It's like you're two different people,"

Lamb was silent for a moment before raising her bow.

"We will give you one last chance, Nicholas Diamond," the true Lamb stated in an almost cold voice, "Now, answer us. Wolf's teeth, or my ar-"

She broke off, staring at the box behind him, or rather the long silver something that had fallen out of it when the other man had knocked it over.

"What is that…?" the 'false' Lamb asked, lowering her bow and ghosting closer.

Wolf got there first, sniffing the box before growling angrily.

 **"Do not touch it Dianne,"** he warned, his fur standing on end, **"It smells off,"**

"I trust you," the Lamb said, "I'm not going to touch it, Wolf, I'm just looking…"

Nick stopped, looking at the Kindred.

"…Dianne?" he blinked, making the peaceful half of death freeze, her soft white fur standing on edge as she slowly looked at him.

She removed the mask, and for a brief moment there were visible scars, but they faded…just as the fur did, being replaced by a dark t-shirt and jeans while long black hair rippled down her back, a white streak offset it all over her bangs.

Wolf protectively curled around her, still growling at Nick.

"What _are_ you…" Nick demanded.

"I'm Lamb," she told him, before looking back at the _gun_ in the box, "That looks painful…you were here before me. What were they wanting this for?"

"Something about Chosens and about how threatening one will draw another out…" Nick explained, rubbing the back of his head as the steady drip of blood hit the pavement, " _God_ is that a Lahti L-39 anti-tank rifle? What the _heck_ were they going to use it on? An armored _truck_? That thing can pierce battleship armor…"

Dianne's dark eyes turned almost fearful as she backed away from the gun, almost like it was going to burn her.

"What's that look for," Nick demanded.

"I _know_ who they were going to use it on," Dianne whispered, "And all they'd have to do was hurt one of us and she'd come running. Her name is Cira…she's the first of us. You know how I'm Kindred? She's Leona,"

"I get Leo's a tank but…"

"Put it this way…Projects are a thing. Her armor's too thick for a normal bullet to go through,"

"Why are you telling me this," Nick asked.

"Because you're probably going to die," Dianne deadpanned, "You have a right to know why they shot at your brother. They were aiming for _me_. He just got in the way. I put a Respite on him to keep him alive long enough for a hospital trip."

"Why aren't you putting it on me?" he demanded.

"Because I can only do it once every so often and your bullet is _still_ inside you. If I put a Respite on you, it'll seal that bullet in and it'd kill you anyways. So I can't do anything. Best I can do is get you to a hospital…maybe call Cira just in case…"

She looked back at the carnage on the other side.

"I think those three are done, I took those Marks easily," she said.

"Why haven't you taken _mine_ ,"

Dianne bit her lip, not saying anything before looking up and frowning up at the roof. She stood upright and cupped her hands over her mouth.

"This one's mine, Krista! Just go home!" she called.

Nick could hear a faint, female chuckle on the breeze, but it was gone almost as suddenly as it came.

"She keeps taking my Marks and it's _really_ starting to bug me," Dianne huffed before turning to Nick, "Come on, let's get you to a hospital,"

"Thought you said I was dying,"

"Oh you are," Dianne told him, "But I figured you'd like to be with your brother instead of here,"

* * *

They'd gotten to the hospital and Nick started to go into shock from the bloodloss. He was immediately taken to surgery, but, like Dianne said, there wasn't much that the doctors could do.

Nick stared up at the ceiling, grumbling darkly to himself as Dianne just patiently waited.

"I'm not saying anything," Nick told her.

"I know," she said, stroking Wolf's head, "But I figured you didn't want to be alone…I mean since Anthony's not here right now,"

She wasn't wrong. When Nick came to, he'd discovered that Anthony had disappeared, taken into yet another surgery. Dianne said she couldn't sense his Mark anymore, so Nick had some solace in that his brother wasn't dying. However…that wasn't the case for him. He was refusing to say anything to Dianne or Wolf on which he'd rather take. He just wanted to stay alive long enough to pay those monsters back for what they did to Anthony. Much to Dianne's annoyance. She couldn't leave until he made his choice. She _did_ quickly leave and alert Cira as to what was going on while he was in surgery, but right now she was at his side, waiting for his answer.

The door opened and Nick looked up to see the doctor.

"Mr. Diamond?" the doctor asked, "You have a visitor,"

A man in a black suit and fedora walked in.

"Andrew!" Dianne blinked, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard that someone was technically keeping one of my Chosens hostage and I wanted to see if that was true,"

He looked at Nick, who glared back through the countless wires and tubes.

"So, you're the one who managed to catch the Kindred's eye, huh?" he asked with a small, wry grin.

"Wh-What?" Dianne sputtered.

Nick stared at him.

"Uh, say what?" Nick blinked.

"Oh honestly, I was sure she would have shot you when your time was here," Andrew admitted, "But, she seems to like you,"

"Andrew!" Dianne huffed, making the Summoner chuckle, "I thought the only one you picked on was Cira!"

"Oh you're second Chosen, I have to pick on you sometimes too," came the grin.

"…I think we're starting to rub off on you,"

"I spend so much time around you all I'd be surprised if I didn't,"

He shook his head, taking off the fedora and looking to Nick.

"Anyways. Nicholas Diamond, my name is Andrew Summers. As you probably gathered, I know and work with Dianne here. For Riot if you will," Andrew started, "Years ago I helped found a process that would bind a Champion with an Earth Child. Cira being the first, Dianne here being the second,"

"So I _didn't_ hit my head and think she's Kindred," Nick deadpanned.

"No, I really am," Dianne shrugged, "They saved me and I'm their Chosen now,"

"A Chosen is the Champion's avatar on a soul level. You are them and they are you," Andrew explained, "Why I am telling you this is because that is what your brother, Anthony is going through the process to become. That is why he no longer has a Mark. Now, _you_ have the same opportunity. I would bring the axe to prove it, but not even I'm strong enough to lift it. I figured that me telling you that you've been Chosen by someone who cheats death just as much as you would give it away?"

"Sion, huh?" Nick asked, "Well…if it allows me to still go after those guys who tried to kill my brother? I accept,"

 **So, next we'll actually explore that match that had Cira supporting Mya and bad things happen. Anyways, I'll see you all next chapter! Hopefully it won't take me as long!**

 **For you people wanting Chosens, here are my requirements:**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Physical Description_**

 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Why were they picked by the Champion?_**

 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **They CANNOT be Valorian (from Valoran or have family from Valoran. Kayle is the only exception and that will be IT. No more of that). Dynasty Chosens (such as how Shen ended up) will not be taken as they are quite difficult to explain. AND NO MAGIC! (Street magician is fine...but no mystical powers. This is a world without magic save for the magic that comes with Chosens). Also, if you make a Mary Sue/Gary Stu character...I _will_ make you change things about it. I don't want to write those...they're unfair to everyone else...**

 **You will have _one month_ to get me a description of your Chosen before the Champion goes back into the pool. You _can_ have multiple Chosens (my requirement is that they are related/know each other) Limit is 3. I _CAN_ decide whether or not I will use your Chosen, I'm pulling the 'My story, my rules' card. If I see that someone has a _very_ good reason for that Champion, then I will show preference for them mainly because it's easier for me to write.**

 **Champions WITHOUT (meaning NOT TAKEN) a Chosen:**

 **Alistar**

 **Corki**

 **Nunu**

 **Rammus**

 **Rumble**

 **Skarner**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I had this one typed mostly. It was just giving it a first chapter that was hard. Anyways, this is mostly just a match. It's a little different than what happened with Talon, Kat and Cass, mainly because we're seeing the new jungle for the first time in _Warriors..._ annnnd I'm showing the match from multiple places rather than with just the newly Chosen.**

Chapter 2

"So, who's the poor sod I'm up against?" asked Nick.

After the sparring session with Cira, they'd been immediately summoned. While he was still irritated from the fight with the First Chosen, it was good practice for what was going to come. Their team consisted of Cira as support with her Valkyrie skin, Dianne as jungler with her Shadowfire skin, Anthony was midlane oddly enough, Jinx's Chosen Mya was ADC with her Star Guardian skin and of course, Nick was toplane.

 _"Does it matter? We are going to crush them either way,"_ came Sion's low, raspy growl.

Dianne quickly summoned her bow and smiled beneath her mask as rings of pale blue light whirled around them.

Their worlds shattered and reform into sunny, blue Freljordian sky, pale stone and blue crystal.

Cira turned to Mya.

"This is the first time they let me support you...looks like we're up against Braum and Jhin," she hummed, "I'm surprised they don't have me supporting Nick or Anthony…then again, this is kinda what happened when Tracy, Tommy and Kaitlyn were Chosen,"

Dianne let out one final yawn.

"I'm gonna need your help at the red buff," she told them.

Nick looked at his opponent, and grinned. "Shen, you're gonna have a bad time."

He sprints off, already having gotten his corrupting potion.

Cira smiled, "I can't _wait_ to try this new Jungle..."

Anthony looks at his opponent and laughs. "Oh! A Zed, it's been a while since I made one of those cry!" he scuttles off.

"Be nice to Shane and Zayne!" Cira yelled

Anthony looks at Cira, then cackles as he scuttles off, having bought a mana crystal and a health pot.

"Noxians," Cira snorted, shaking her head as she picked up a runic shield and a few health pots, "alrighty, let's go,"

Dianne got her machete and hunter's potion. She ran off towards red buff with a grin.

Nick stomped up to lane, and looks at Shane.

Anthony skitterd into lane, and looks at Zayne.

"Hello friend," Both brothers say at the same time. "ready to have fun?"

Nick last hit, and is engaged by Shen. He loses a quarter of his health, and returns the favor by chunking Shen for a third of his, though his dual shields means that only a quarter of his health was lost.

Dianne jumps on Wolf's mask and shakes her friend. "They're gonna have a bad time."

"Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo-doo doo," Mya giggled, making Cira ruffle her hair

Dianne landed back on the ground and twirled her bow.

"Red's about to spawn," Cira noted watching the pit.

The reaper nodded and readied her bow.

The creature clawed its way to the surface. Cira's shield glowed and she smashed the metal piece into the buff. Mya giggled and lifted Pow Pow.

"SAY HELLO TO MY FRIENDS OF VARIOUS SIZES!" she laughed as she shot.

Dianne shot the buff with two arrows but jumped back as it got close, firing off a few more arrows while in the air.

"Thank you," Kindred's chosen says as her Summoner smites the creature.

Cira nodded and took Mya with her...but not before looking at one of the strange new plants next to Red Buff.

"The heck are you..." She murmured, looking at the red bloom.

"Let's find out!" Mya grinned shooting the bloom.

"Mya no!" Cira yelped.

The bloom exploded, sending Mya and Cira over the dragon pit wall.

"MYA!" Cira shrieked, holding a hand to her heart.

"That...was...AWESOME!"Mya squealed, "Let's do tha again!"

"Let's not..."

Dianne stops upon seeing the blue plant and pokes it with an arrow. Cira hummed, seeing a ward in the river brush and walked over to destroy it while Mya farmed.

"Huh, that's handy," she stated before exploring a little more, finding a green plant.

She poked the nearly bursting pod with her blade, sending out myriad green fruits. Cira picked one up and experimentally took a bite. Her eyes flashed and she looked at Dianne.

"You need to try this!" she grinned, "My God this is good!"

The fruit burst, the resulting wave traveling in the direction opposite where she poked it, and revealing everything in it's path, including a Volibear that was coming to gank Anthony.

He laughed, drops a ward on that side, and scuttles a little closer to his tower. When Volibear appears, he began his assault, quickly bringing the ursine demigod to half health. Volibear fled, into the same side of the jungle as Dianne.

Nick continued his heated battle against Shen.

"I'll try it after blue," she promised the support as she began to attack said buff.

Cira nodded and arrived back in lane just in time to zenith blade to a very hurt Jhin, bashing him with her shield as Mya shot him with Fishbones and brought him down low enough to kill him.

"First blood!"

"Nice job bot lane," Dianne called out as she went to try said fruit.

She found Volibear trying to eat it and glared at him and ended up killing him.

"My fruit," she growls as she picks some up and eats it. "Mmm..."

Nick finally dies, but manages to kill Shen before he can get away. He mostly clears the wave before he perishes.

Anthony get's Zed with a corrosive charge, and kills him with one final acid hunter.

He starts humming Megalovania to himself.

"Hey, Ci!" Mya grinned, looking directly at Jhin and giving a vicious smile, "What's an Ionian serial killer's favorite thing to get at a bar?"

"What..." Cira grunted as one of Jhin's traps detonated on her.

"FOUR SHOTS OF JHIN!" Mya howled as she threw out some flame chompers and caught Braum in them.

Dianne started laughing so hard her mask slipped and she had to adjust it.

"I'm heading into Voli's" she gasped, laughter chopping her sentences short, "jungle to get my mark."

"Mya...that was bad..." Cira sighed.

"NO IT WASN'T!" Dianne cackled.

* * *

Anthony laughed as he killed Zed again.

Nick chuckled, but had to sidestep Shen's sword.

Anthony nailed Zayne with his ult. He laughed as he killed the Zed a third time.

Dianne placed a mark on Shen and smirked. "I'm heading topside!" she calls out.

Mya started cackling wildly as she reached level six. Cira following not far behind. The support was doing her job..turning the fragile little adc into an unstoppable monster.

Nick nods, and deliberately takes a little more damage in trades, baiting Shen into going all-in.

He ults him at point-blank range, and then sends him skyward with a fully charged Decimating Smash.

Dianne jumps into lane as her mark forms and shoots at the ninja with an onslaught of arrows. He tried to escape, dashing away, but a direct hit with Roar puts a stop to that, and shreds his armor. He quickly fell to Dianne and Wolf.

"Our mark is lifted," Kindred stated as she attacked a few minions

Nick smiled at her, and together they quickly took the tower, cancelling Shen's teleport.

"You head bot, and I'll recall and ult my way down bot lane?"

Dianne nodbed. "Okay, see you in a bit."

She ran towards the river, Nick recalled and bought a few items.

Anthony grinned and started the scurry to bot lane, joining Dianne. Zed followed in his jungle.

Dianne placed a red she has in the river bush and waited quietly for the others.

* * *

Cira looks at Mya and nods. She raises her blade to the sky and gives a shout of triumph as the sky opened up and a beam of golden light raced down and slammed down on top of Braum and Jhin.

"SEEYA!" Mya chirped raising Fishbones and firing her Super Mega Death Rocket.

Braum put up Unbreakable and leapt to Jhin, blocking the ult and saving Jhin...at the cost of his life.

Nick roars as he ults, charging down bot lane.

Dianne jumps into the lane and fires arrows at Jhin.

Jhin flashes away and assembles his sniper, violin music singing through the air as Curtain Call began.

"ONE!" Jhin yelled, shooting at Mya and making her yelp as the bullet hit her shoulder.

"MYA!" Cira shrieked as the second shot rang out and punctured through Mya's chest, sending blood spattering over Cira as she caught her cousin, "NO! MYA!"

And with that...Mya's soul whirled towards the fountain.

"No...Nonononono!" Cira cried, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Dianne winced, "She wasn't in range for my ult, I'm sorry Ci,"

"No..." Cira whispered as her Projector sputtered, failing.

Her circuits burned nearly red orange.

"No."

The snarl of rage on the Support's face suddenly melted away, turning into a mask of absolute calm.

Zayne's circuits flickered uncertainly as he straightened from his position in the bot tri-bush.

"Not good..." he whispers.

Before anyone could react, Cira let out a heartbroken shriek of rage, charging forwards, head down and shield raised.

She sliced Jhin's barrel in half before turning the hilt of her blade and smashing the Virtuoso's mask with it, catapulting him towards the wall and cracking the mask.

She prowled closer, like the Mountain Lions she was named after. Her circuits burned brightly as she shrieked and charged again driving her blade towards Jhin's face...only for a pair of Strikers to stop her. She snarled, a bone-chilling sound that sounded more in place in a nightmare than in the throat of the pacifist support. Zayne shoved her back.

"Cira...Calm down...this isn't you," he pleaded...

Right as the Project drove her blade through his faceplate and dragging her blade down with a tortured squeal, through his neck and chest, killing him. She kicked him off right as a shot punctured her chest. She fell to her knees, coughing up golden-tinted blood. Her half-crazed eyes locking onto Jhin as she painfully crawled towards him. Murder still clear on her face...until Jhin put his forth bullet in her skull.

Nick froze, his mind flashing to a dark place. It wasn't Cira falling the ground, sparks flashing and flaring from the hole in her helm as she dissolved into sunlight…

It was Angel, whose terrified gaze was locked on him, begging him to save her before blood spattered everywhere.

He gave a shriek of anger and charged Jhin, bowling over Braum, hurling Volibear out of the way, back handing Shane into a wall. He wanted Jhin. He _wanted_ to kill him for killing Angel…

A wall of light blazed around him, keeping him in place.

"The match is _over_ ," came the cold, calm, almost furious voice of Andrew.

* * *

Cira now was recovering, a white bandage wrapped around her head as Arthur stood next to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"I lost my temper…" she grumbled, "I shouldn't have…"

She gave a sigh, putting her head in her hands.

"This is why I hold back, Arthur…why I _can't_ let anyone know what I can do…and why it _irritates_ me to no end when someone accuses me of not taking something like a fight seriously. I _have_ to take it seriously because _no one else_ is strong enough to take me on at my best!" she growled, "Not even the other Projects…"

Arthur lifted her head up and forced her to look at him.

"Don't worry about what they say about you," he told her, "You're mine. I'll always be there for you…even at your worst,"

She gave a sad smile…and a throat clearing shattered the sweet moment.

"Andrew…I _swear_ ," Cira growled, turning to face said Summoner.

"You're lucky it was me that walked in on you two being romantic," Andrew grinned, "Maybe you'll be able to learn from these two,"

"Two Chosens this time?" Cira blinked as Andrew handed her a picture.

In the picture was a couple, a tall, dark-haired, Hispanic man and a petite, blonde woman, both holding each other…with two feathered cloaks trailing behind them.

"Cira, Arthur, meet Fabien and Kristen L'Amour," Andrew told her, "But you'd recognize them better…as Rakan and Xayah,"

 **Anyways, now we go to our next Chosens! One step closer to the actual _We Are Warriors_ story! Also...something special happens in the next arc, but you'll see!**

 **For you people wanting Chosens, here are my requirements:**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Physical Description_**

 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Why were they picked by the Champion?_**

 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **They CANNOT be Valorian (from Valoran or have family from Valoran. Kayle is the only exception and that will be IT. No more of that). Dynasty Chosens (such as how Shen ended up) will not be taken as they are quite difficult to explain. AND NO MAGIC! (Street magician is fine...but no mystical powers. This is a world without magic save for the magic that comes with Chosens). Also, if you make a Mary Sue/Gary Stu character...I _will_ make you change things about it. I don't want to write those...they're unfair to everyone else...**

 **You will have _one month_ to get me a description of your Chosen before the Champion goes back into the pool. You _can_ have multiple Chosens (my requirement is that they are related/know each other) Limit is 3. I _CAN_ decide whether or not I will use your Chosen, I'm pulling the 'My story, my rules' card. If I see that someone has a _very_ good reason for that Champion, then I will show preference for them mainly because it's easier for me to write.**

 **Champions WITHOUT (meaning NOT TAKEN) a Chosen:**

 **Alistar**

 **Corki**

 **Nunu**

 **Rammus**

 **Rumble**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
